Going, Going, Gone
by Haley Pinneaple
Summary: Aimi is the new girl at school, it's her first going to school. She has no friends, nothing. But when she meets Kiba Inuzuka her world is turned upside-down.


_I like naming chapters after songs, kudos to you if you know the song_

_Warning : Shino is a bad boy in this story, get over it (;_

_Sorry, I use a lot of characters that are usually…used in stories together._

_Oh, they aren't ninjas. They're just normal kids. And everyone is pretty much the same age (except those who are teachers)_

_Rated __**M**__ because of later chapters_

_First day_. You cracked your neck as you walked down the stairs. _First day_. Your heart was pounding. Were you supposed to be this nervous? _First day. _You glanced into the mirror. "First day." You whispered to yourself.

You examined yourself in the small square mirror. Your long, snow white hair, had been pulled back into a ponytail on one side of your head. Your large blue eyes seemed to be staring into nothing. You wore a green dress, knee length, with spangles lining the sleeves and hem. You took a large breath of air and walked out the front door.

This should be an interesting day.

You had never been to school before. You had never made a friend before. It was a surprise you were

surviving in this village. You silently chuckled. Tsunade had taken you in after she found you, abandoned at the village gates. You lived with her for a year or two, but as soon as you turned 13 you decided to live on your own. Tsunade didn't argue, you lived a block away anyways. Now, 15, you finally decided to go to school.

You walked in silence listening to only your footsteps, and your light breathing. _At least it's nice outside; maybe the breeze will calm my nerves. _You sighed. Your first day at school. You knew how to read…that was good. Tsunade had taught you basic math, and geography, but you were still destined to fail.

You held your head down in shame, and in an instant, felt two bodies collide with yours.

'Ahhhck' you screamed and fell backwards onto your butt.

'Owww' you muttered, massaging your bottom with one hand and trying to stop yourself from staggering forward with the other.

Hearing no response to whoever knocked you over your eyebrows creased.

'Don't worry, not like I needed help or anything, just have a broken ass that's all, nothing big.' You looked up and saw no one. _Those bastards must have run off…_ You looked backwards and saw two figures running as fast as they could.

'HEY COME BACK HERE!!' You stood straight up and started running as fast as you could. You were going to get these trouble makers. Not helping a lady up when they knocked her over. You had to teach them a lesson.

'I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!' You ran as fast as you could and quickly heard their chuckles. You caught up to them quickly; luck was on your side. You grabbed the back of their shirts and laughed, an oh so evil laugh.

'Now boyyyysss' You felt your head pulsing and you cracked a smile that made you look well…completely psychotic.

'Tell me your sorry, unless you want to see your balls stapled to your forehead.'

They both turned their head towards you simultaneously pure horror on their faces. One had spiky brown hair that looked like he blow-dried one side too much. And the other, spiky black hair and a pair of beady sunglasses.

'S..Sorry' they both squeaked. And quietly slipped out of your grasp only to run away screaming.

You placed your hands on your hips and smiled. Maybe it wasn't the greatest first impression but, heck they'd know your face now.

You turned around and began walking.

'That was quite impressive' someone chuckled.

You turned around quickly, your hair wrapping around your body.

'Ignore them, Zaku and Shino are assholes.' The boy wore a gray hoodie, and had messy brown hair, and two red, upside-down, triangles painted on both cheeks.

'Oh...Well, I took care of them I think' you laughed nervously a blush slowly consuming your face.

He laughed and walked over to you.

'Yeah, they practically pissed themselves.' He howled with laughter, 'If only I had a camera!'

You smiled but hid half your face with a hand, not wanting to show how much you were blushing.

Why were you blushing? You had no idea. You didn't usually interact with people. Especially kids your age. '_Just act natural.' _That's what Tsunade had told you. Maybe this was natural. You still said nothing, afraid your voice would crack if you did.

'So anyways,' he started after wiping tears from his eyes 'You going to Konaha High?'

You nodded, removing your hand from your face. 'I'm a…sophomore?' you said, not completely sure. You were pretty sure that was right.

'Haha! Me too!' He grinned. And began walking.

You just stood there for a moment, but quickly caught up to him.

'So, what's your name..?' you looked up to him. He was about four inches taller than you, enough that you had to look up to him when he was beside you.

'Kiba, I know it's a weird name, I don't know what my mom was thinking when she-' he was cut off.

'I like it.' You smiled at him.

He looked puzzled but just said 'hm' and placed both his hands behind his head.

'I'm Aimi' you looked up to the blue sky. What was your mother thinking…Naming you after a word that means beautiful? She was obviously mistaken.

'Aimi…' he whispered to himself as you two walked.

To be continued, please review!


End file.
